Gamia Q
Gamia Q is a robot made by Baron Ashura (who calls her his/her daughter) with Blonde hair, curves and is often nude Mazinger Z was she in this? Mazinkaiser In Mazinkaiser OVA 3 Baron Ashura sends 3 Gamia Q's after Koji Kabuto. He jumps over em on his motorcycle and speeds off as Boss and his droogs Mucha and Nuke go in. He gets a b0nar for em and drives off a cliff like Minerva mink does when she sees a hot guy. He lusts after their big b00bz and big butts(cutey honey?!) and flirts with em in English. They ask about Koji and boss claims to be him so he can b0ne em. but they try cutting him up with their blade hair and cut off his clothes. He falls off a cliff and think mission complete so they leave. But boss is hanging of a tree branch and his undies shred off(so we see him IN DA NUDE) Koji hears of this and hides for like 7 hours but then goes out on his D wheel to face em cuz he's a headstrong dumba55. Baron Ashura sends a big a55 spiked wheel called Damdam L2 to bust the city. Gamias attack koji and chase him in da woodz. they cut his bike tire and chase him on foot. They say they wanna Cut off his limbs and chop him into pieces, then off with his head. They see the Kaiser Pileder overhead and koji throws 1 of em at the others(who them slice it up and red goo spills out, (which grosses out koji(gag me with a spoon!!))) Koji evades the other 2 and Pileder takes out one of em. Koji jumps in the Pileder and sees its on autopilot and Prof Yumi sent it. Koji blasts off her pigtails (making her look like android 18 in dbgt) and splits her in 2 with a laser beam (with no red sauce, just mechanical cr-p inside(oh and her Clothes burn off, leaving her nude)) Here she's voiced by Ryoka YUZUKI (who was Blackarachnia in transformers, Ai Yuki in Cool Devices (OAV) (Operation 1), Satsuki Kiryūin in kill la kill, Ino in Naruto, Cattleya in queens blade(that one was hot), and was dubbed by Katherine CATMULL, who was also Kaoru Kamiya in Rurouni Kenshin: Reflection (OAV), Sakura Shinguji in Sakura Wars 2 (OAV), Genki Saotome/Kei Kuruma in Getter Robo Armageddon and Kaori Yanase in Variable Geo (OAV) CB Chara Go Nagai World In CB Chara Go Nagai World OVA 2‏‎ Koji is fixing Mazinger Z at da Photon Power Lab and finds a time bomb(jigen bakudan!!) Gamia attacks and Jinmen tries to stop the bomb. he finds Brockens bod and fuses with it. Count Brocken thinks if his body is blown up he can get a new one and after the fusion decides to leave. Jinmen throws the bomb and it lands near Broken and pops. His head lands on koji fighting gamia and koji uses it as a shield (which brocken criticizes him as not a heroic thing to do(but koji don't give a sh-t)) Gamia reveals shes programmed by Ashura and is gonna ice em both dawgula! so koju throws brocken at her and gets in the pilder. when the lift fans turn on it blows open Gamias cloak and she as metal nipples so koji(with a b0nar) boosts the fans. Jinmen and brocken both get(share?) a b0nar and brocken tries to get back his body. gamia goes full feminazi and attacks koji for being hetero (chucks him out the building) she busts up the place with nanto suicho ken hair slices and whines about men like a tumblr commie. Jinmen tries to reason with her but she sez she was seen nude so she cat be a bride(shes a robot, I don't think (normal) people marry machines (but some guys b0ne cars so maybe). Jinmen sez brocken looked but gamia knows Jinmen also saw her dark nipples so she sliced off his head (which brocken calls back and reequips. he reveals he can super speed move 1 meter at a time (which gamia sez its faster to just walk and lops off his head) as gamia stands over the heads they see up her cloak(but she has no crotch parts!) she freaks out and brocken and body escapes. gamia the goes yuri for Aphrodite A. here she's voiced by Megumi HAYASHIBARA who was Pai / Sanzhiyan in 3X3 eyes, Atsuko Natsume/Nuku Nuku in All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku, Ai Haibara in Case Closed, Faye Valentine in Cowboy Bebop(which I've never seen), Kano Fuyuki in Digital Devil Story: Megami Tensei (dat 80z), Blind Boy (ep 249) in DBZ, Rei Ayanami and Yui Ikari in Evangelion (gayyyyy), Kitty in nHello Kitty (that one I liked), Ongo in Jungle de Ikou!(hot!!), Haruka Urashima in Love Hina (noooooo), Lucy Macmillan in Macross Plus(that was kinda good), Rwbecca in One Piece, Jesse in Pokémon (ewwwwww), Ume in Project A-Ko, Girl Ranma in Ranma ½(gayyyyy), Lime in Saber Marionette J, Anna Kyouyama in Shaman King (who's kind of a b--ch), Lina Inverse in Slayers (Naga is the best), Tira Misu in Sorcerer Hunters (sexay), Hakumen no Mono in Ushio and Tora, Leila in Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust, Ai Amano in Video Girl Ai (I prefer Megumi Amano from Urotsukidoji!) and Young Genkai in Yu Yu Hakusho. Huh, I thought she'd be in more go nagai cr-p. Abilities she is strong, fast ebough to catch up to a speeding motorcycle, have prehensile hair that can cut through metal, are acrobatic and look great. Cameos , who made Mazinger Z]] *New Cutey Honey: in New Cutey Honey OVA 6‏‎ 3 Gamia looking ninja chicks attack Danbei Hayami and Honey Kisaragi. Danbei slugs one out with a rocket punch and the other 2 are said to be taken care of by Danbe(but we last see em chasing him). They were robot puppets for Samurai Park and wetre controlled by Yasha who was manipulated by Panther Zora. Category:Anime Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Robot Characters Category:Mazinger Characters Category:Deceased